Em Família
by Nanase Kei
Summary: Então, por causa disso – e também pelo fato de que ninguém se atreveria a contrariar Uchiha Fugaku –, todas as noites, pontualmente às sete horas, os Uchihas se sentavam à mesa para comer. -Uchihas centred, 30Cookies, set Outono, tema 20: Jantar-


**Em Família**

Fazia parte das inúmeras crenças dos Uchihas a idéia de que o jantar, por si só, não era somente uma refeição noturna. Com certeza, não. Eles jamais se importaram com o almoço ou o café da manhã – eram simples refeições isoladas que a família não poderia partilhar pelas diferenças de horários. No entanto, era de conhecimento geral que o jantar somente poderia ser servido quando todos os membros estivessem à mesa. Não era que discutissem qualquer coisa de importante naqueles momentos, mas era uma forma de manter a unidade. Ou, pelo menos, fingir que ela ainda existia.

Então, por causa disso – e também pelo fato de que ninguém se atreveria a contrariar Uchiha Fugaku –, todas as noites, pontualmente às sete horas, os Uchihas se sentavam à mesa para comer.

Fugaku, naturalmente, sentava-se primeiro. Não havia nenhum tipo de costume aberto a respeito, mas a verdade era que nenhum dos outros se sentia confortável para assumir seu lugar sem que o pai (ou o marido) estivesse acomodado. Ele jamais dizia _"itadakimasu"_. Segurava os hashis de maneira educada (os maus modos à mesa jamais seriam adequados para o líder de um clã), mas não com muita delicadeza. Não falava muito, apenas mantinha-se quieto, os olhos negros observando os dois filhos. Era uma pessoa relativamente calma e sabia como ninguém manter as aparências – não havia nenhuma alteração em seu semblante quando o assunto ao seu redor tornava-se para o clã. Mas ele segurava os hashis com mais força. E sem educação.

Mikoto era a segunda, sempre ao lado do marido, sempre de frente para Sasuke e Itachi. Sempre com um sorriso no rosto. Ela falava "_itadakimasu" _sempre, com um leve inclinar de cabeça. Servia a todos e segurava os hashis com as pontas dos dedos, de uma maneira suave. Quando ria à mesa, cobria a boca com uma das mãos e dava um riso discreto. Falava razoavelmente, sempre em voz baixa. Era quem mais apreciava aqueles jantares – de longe, eles até pareciam uma família.

Em terceiro – sempre se apressando para chegar à mesa antes do irmão –, vinha o mais novo. Estabanado, freqüentemente derrubava comida com os hashis ou esbarrava em copos com os gestos exagerados que fazia ao contar uma história. Não tinha modos à mesa – detalhe que seu pai sempre repreendia –, e falava _"itadakimasu!"_ e ria alto demais. O pequeno Sasuke era sempre quem mais tagarelava naqueles momentos, poupando os outros de um silêncio tenso. Era alegre e não enxergava nada fora do comum naquelas horas. Uma família jantando junta, oras, o que poderia ser mais normal? E, pensando nisso, falava sobre seu dia na academia ou o novo jutsu que conseguira dominar. Era risonho e barulhento. Ingênuo, também.

E, por último, Itachi. Ele não dizia "_itadakimasu"_, mas inclinava a cabeça e sorria antes de pegar os hashis. Era educado e falava pouco, sempre com um sorriso tranqüilo e, às vezes, elogiando a comida ou fazendo um comentário debochado sobre os relatos de Sasuke. Mantinha os olhos no prato, e raramente erguia a cabeça. Exceto quando não prestava atenção aos temas da conversa, e, distraído, observava o irmão – mas eram pouquíssimas as vezes em que isso ocorria. Ele comia rápido, e nunca encarava nenhum dos pais.

Era sempre o primeiro a se levantar da mesa.

_**X**_

Segurou os hashis com a mão tremendo. Não ousou encarar os lugares vazios ao seu redor. Eram sete horas em ponto, e estava sentado na cadeira de sempre, mas mesmo assim o (agora nem tão) pequeno Uchiha Sasuke sujou sua comida com lágrimas. De certa forma, era como se quebrasse uma tradição.

* * *

**N/A: **Ando num desespero por Uchihas centreds, digologo. Não por simpatizar especialmente com qualquer um deles (mentira, eu gosto do Itachi), mas porque... Porra, sinto falta de fics tratando-os como uma família. Assim, ok, eles não eram afetuosos ou até amigáveis um com o outro, em alguns casos, mas acho que o povo devia se preocupar menos em explorá-los como clã e mais como uma família. Até porque acho essa abordagem bem mais interessante. Btw, ficlet pros Cookies, set Outono, tema 20: Jantar.


End file.
